Flexible electronics technology is an emerging technology in which electronic components made of organic/inorganic material are formed on flexible/ductile plastic or thin metal substrate. Due to its unique flexibility/ductility and highly efficient and low-cost fabrication process, the flexible electronics technology is widely adopted in information technology, energy, medicine, and defense industries. For example, flexible electronics may include flexible electronic monitors, organic light emitting diodes (OLED), printed radio frequency identifications (RFID), thin film solar panels, and skin patches for electronics, etc.
When a flexible screen is bent inwardly toward the surface of the screen, the stretching effect of the flexible housing on the flexible rotating shafts may be illustrated in FIG. 1. When a device body is straightened, neither the flexible screen nor the housing is stretched. When the device body is bent, the flexible screen may be purely bent while the bent portion of the flexible housing may be substantially stretched and lengthened. To ensure that the flexible screen itself is neither stretched nor contracted, and is purely bent, the flexible housing of the device may be forced to withstand substantial and repeated stretching and bending motions. Thus, the performance requirement for the material of the flexible housing may be extremely stringent. For example, the housing material may be required to have little or no creep. Within the life span of the device, the housing may not suffer fatigue fracture, may be properly sealed, waterproof and dustproof, and may have an aesthetic appearance and a smooth touch.
The disclosed flexible housing and fabrication method thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.